villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chakal
Chakal is the secondary, later true main antagonist of the 2014 animated film, ''The Book of Life. ''He is a wicked and ruthless bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army. He has razor-sharp teeth, carries two giant swords, and his presence sends people running for their lives. He was voiced by Dan Navarro. Role Beginnings Little is known about Chakal's past, except that Joaquin's father died fighting him in battle, Chakal risen to become the king of bandits after he stoled a magic medal from the dark lord Xibalba but ever since he lost it Chakal want on a rampage of getting it back, he also manage to builded a whole amy of bandits and began to terrorizes many towns of Mexico including San Angel. Search For The Mystic Medal Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired to regain the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which Joaquin and his best friend Manolo (the protagonist of the film) were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquin over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his rampage towards San Angel. Joaquin then faced against Chakal again to protect the town, but lost again, and Chakal finally regain possession of the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Despite having got the Medal back, this was shortlived when Manolo arrived to stop Chakal, making him lose hold of the Medal. It turns out that Manolo has gained the favor of the three gods; La Muerte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin. After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love interest, Maria, and climbed up a bell tower in a King Kong-esque final stand, threatening to kill Maria if he doesn't get the medal back. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lit a series of bombs all over his body, planning to blow up the entire town and take everyone's lives with him in revenge for his defeat. Manolo knocked a column, prying the collapsed bell from its wreckage and trapping both himself and Chakal to shield the imminent explosion to save the town. Joaquin managed to stash the Mystic Medal into Manolo's suit, which enabled Manolo to survive the explosion unscathed while Chakal explodes to his death, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Trivia *Chakal is considered to be more cruel than the other antagonist, Xibalba, for two reasons; **While both Xibalba and Chakal wanted more power and are willing to kill for it, Xibalba was not as cruel as Chakal, who is more than willing to kill, rob, and destroy a whole town for a mere medal. **Xibalba was truly neutral and a estranged lover, and he eventually redeemed himself by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, who was a ruthless bandit and murderer who holds no feelings toward anyone. *Chakal's last resort is a direct parody of King Kong's conclusion. *According to Mary Bush, Chakal stoled the medal from Xibalba in a battle but Xibalba somehow stoled it back. *Body build wise, Chakal bears a great deal of resemblance to the Nintendo Land version of Ganon; They both have large torsos and heads, small lower halves, long arms, and vicious attack styles. Gallery tumblr_nbc8eraNoX1s7gp6co1_1280.png|Chakal's wanted poster 1017245-book-life-03.jpg|Chakal encountered Carlos Chakal's arrival.png|Chakal arriving in San Angal Chakal_the_book_of_like.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Fearmongers Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Killjoy Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Warmonger Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bombers Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Outlaws Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Giant Category:Hatemongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists